


He loves how much it hurts.

by ohsnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsnape/pseuds/ohsnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> ''Sai, scioccamente ho pensato che il mio dolore si sarebbe alleviato con il procedere del tempo..''</p>
            </blockquote>





	He loves how much it hurts.

Sai, scioccamente ho pensato che il mio dolore si sarebbe alleviato con il procedere del tempo, che il rimorso delle mie azioni che così maledettamente hanno condizionato la tua fine sarebbe divenuto il motivo costante che avrei dovuto tener a mente per continuare a dar protezione all’unica cosa che rimane di te in questa terra.  
In un certo modo avevo ragione: il rimorso durante tutti questi anni ha guidato le mie azioni, il dolore, tuttavia, anziché lenire, ha vegliato su di me; rimorso e sofferenza si sono uniti inesorabilmente nella mia anima in un legame inestricabile, imperituro, che con tormento ha provveduto a nutrire amaramente la mia esistenza, a tenere aperta ogni cicatrice del mio spirito, come se fosse pronto a bloccare ogni guarigione.  
Ormai son un uomo che vive così, accetto di buon grado questa esistenza miserabile, do il benvenuto ad ogni afflizione perché è ciò che mi fa comprendere di essere vivo. Sai, in passato ho ignobilmente pensato, come se non avessi rispetto del tuo trapasso, che una parte di me fosse morta con te. Con che coraggio! Eri tu a non esserci più, non io..  
Ora bramo l’angoscia, ricerco la tristezza: voglio poter sentire qualcosa.  
I sentimenti negativi per me rappresentano quel qualcosa perché la felicità non ha più avuto sensa dopo la tua morte.  
Quindi chiedo, sono folle a desiderare il dolore?  
Sono folle se dicessi che vorrei che il virus che mi tormenta si nutrisse di me?  
Che vorrei che altre afflizioni si riversassero sulle mie ferite in modo da non darmi pace?  
Ma la verità è che non avrei bisogno di tutto ciò. Le mie ferite non potrebbero mai guarire neanche se lo volessi, hai rappresentato così tanto per me che il passare degli anni non potrà mai farmi dimenticare.  
Il tempo non potrà mai curarmi perchè la tua assenza ha cacciato via tutta la sanità che era in me.


End file.
